Chapter6
Tower Wars- The Original Story! Chapter Six By Ken Correia on Thursday, December 13, 2012 This land is entirely different from the land of ice and snow they were in recently. The landscape is green and plenty grows here. The houses are built in small clusters, defined by paddocks and farmland. It is much warmer and the village is busy. They are hailed by a farmer in his fields, and he asks if they can lend a hand as he is busy. His fields are difficult to plough as they are very stony. He would like them to help remove the stones. They need to get information from these villagers to find Acylla so agree to do it. The stones are easy enough to remove but snakes hide underneath and behind them and attack the group frequently, these are minor irritants but the three are so tired now everything feels like a real battle. When the field is thoroughly cleared they head back to speak to the farmer again and ask after Acylla. “I did see the dragon being taken yesterday. They headed south, but you cannot follow that way, the entrance has been blocked for years”. Hero thanks the farmer for his help and accepts some food and water to help them on their way before heading off into the village. This is a busy area with many people moving around. Hero stills needs to find out if anyone knows anything about the location of the dragon so he speaks to the first person he sees. “The dragon yes I saw that. You will have no chance of reaching him though the path is blocked. You used to be able to get through the watch tower but since that closed…” Another villager chips in. “The king sent his men there a long time ago now. They use it as a base. We have not been able to travel through for a long time now.” A third joins them. “We get protection as we house them and feed them but the vampires are getting restless. I don’t know how much longer we will be safe.” Bidding all goodbye Petronella indicates a store and the three enter to stock up on items they are low on. Having filled their knapsacks and bags, the tired companions walk down to the south of the village to look at what they are up against. The King’s men have set up a camp around the base of the tower and two men are on watch. There are approximately 20 people here, no sign of any vampires though. They head back into the village to formulate a plan. They are going to need the element of surprise for the assault to work so decide you must be camouflaged and have a long distance weapon. They cannot get close enough to take out the guards so will build a catapult! Peter and Hero set up the tent so they can talk and rest at the same time. They are all exhausted by their travels and this is a welcome time. They decide they need a cart to transport the weapon on so Peter leaves to talk to the villagers to find one he can use. One man has one he can use but wants a favour in return. He has horses in a field nearby that have got lose and would like him to catch them. They have given their rope up to the man that had the problem not shedding his load so need to get another one first. A woman is trading at the side of the road and she says she will happily trade for a rope if Peter can bring her 10 claws from the large cats in the outer lands. He agrees and leaves. Peter has become an adept warrior in his own right and it does not take him long to slay the cats and collect claws which he readily trades with the woman for a rope. The horses are easy to catch as they are all quite tame and in no time at all he has the cart and is heading back to the tent. While Peter is securing a cart, Hero and Petronella have wandered into the scrub lands surrounding the village and are searching for things they may need. They want a large catapult so will need to cut down a tree. They do not have the equipment to do this so Hero heads back again to the village to borrow one. He finds someone that is willing but again they want a favour. There are birds to the east of here in the highest trees and their eggs are a delicacy, the man with the saw would like some for his dinner. Hero sets off east and soon sees the trees that contain the red tailed hawks. He bangs on the trees to scare the birds away from the nests and quickly climbs up the tree. The hawks spot him and dive in to attack, he is assailed from all sides, and it is difficult to hang on with one hand while swinging his sword with the other but he eventually manages to reach the top. He places the eggs in his bag which is slung across his chest and shinnies back down. He heads back into the village to trade the eggs with the happy villager for a saw and head back to Petronella. She has made good use of the time and has found various bits that can be used to make the catapult. She tells Hero to be careful around here as she has been under constant attack from wolves and is thankful he is back. As Hero saws down the tree, Peter arrives back and him and Petronella search around the local area for rocks large enough to go into the catapult and cause damage. As they are searching the short grass, the snakes are present once again and attack relentlessly. Finally the trio have everything they need and load the cart up and go to search for camouflage, this means they have to take up small bushes and saplings. These hide swarms of bees that sting the hapless bunch as they go about their business. At last everything is ready and they move the catapult along the edge of the villages and, as night falls, move it in to position, it is well camouflaged against the trees that are already present. They take turns to rest so they are ready for the battle that will soon shortly ensue. When it gets dark Hero loads the catapult, and leaves Peter to fire it. He fires to the south eastern part of the camp relentlessly as Hero sneaks to the guard on the west tip and quickly dispense with him. He is now in the camp proper and able under the cover of fire; pick the men off one by one until only the last watchman remains. They are now able to access the tower door but it is locked! They look around for another way in but cannot find one; they do however spot a couple of young lads out for a walk and hail them. “It has been locked a long time but you can get in. Come on we will show you.” They lead the way to a well in the centre of the town. Hero looks down and can see steps hewn into the walls. The taller of the boys gives further information. “This is the only way in, there is a passage cut into the wall half way down. It was made as an escape from when the men used to operate the towers.” Hero thanks the boys and giving them a few coins asking them to return the cart to the farmer they borrowed it from. The three carefully descend the well. They enter the passage and begin to move south. The passage twists and turns and there are many dead ends. There are small creatures in here that attack, the closer they get to the tower, the harder the fights become, until at last they are faced with the way back up. The trio emerge into the tower entrance and immediately a vampire confronts them. He is surrounded by lesser creatures, which he sends in to attack first. The warriors beat these creatures easily advance on the vampire but as they approach him, he laughs and vanishes! They can feel the whole tower vibrating with his presence and know he is still here. They start to climb the tower stairs. Each step contains a creature that tries to prevent them getting any further. They reach the first landing and quickly move on to the next staircase. This time they are confronted with a broken staircase, the treads lying in pieces the only way up is using the vines that have grown around here, they have to pick carefully as some are broken. The next floor contains many jars with different coloured powders in them. They have to mix the correct three to get the formula to blow open the door to the next landing. The stairs to the final floor are here, and they enter through the door at the bottom. The vampire is here, on the stairs! They were not expecting this but after all that has happened lately are always prepared for a fight. Having finally defeated the vampire they can ascend to the tower watch man. Upon coming back down they discover that the doors are now open and they can pass backwards and forwards. They continue on into the swamp area. The ground is very muddy and it is hard to walk. They have to fight off swarms of mosquitoes and snakes fall from the trees. Toads fire streams of poison in your direction and still you plod on. The terrain gets a little firmer and they can walk better now. There is not a sign of any life here; this is not a place where people live. They need to find Acylla so start to walk around. It is difficult to see where they are going as there is dense undergrowth and foliage. Petronella falls over some tangled roots and find herself rolling into a hole. When she come to a halt she realises this is not just a hole but the entrance to an underground world. Shouting up to the lads to let them know what is here she moves back so they can drop down to be with her. In the distance is a faint light and the trio begin to move towards it. *********************** A whole town is spread out before them lit with torches, casting an eerie orange light. Hero speaks to the first person he sees, a young woman her arms full of belongings. “We thought we would be safe when we moved underground, but we are no longer. Now to make matters worse, they have got themselves a dragon!” *Another woman arrives to speak to them. “They arrived with it the night before last, it has been making an awful noise ever since, you can hear it best over there” The set off and walk in the direction the woman has pointed; people all around them are moving their belongings. There is a solid wall in front of them but behind it they can clearly hear Acylla; they must find a way of getting to him! Peter spots a slim line in the brick work and explores it with his fingers, it is a hidden door and it slides open under his probing. The group quickly slide into a narrow passageway, and move in the direction of the noise. Acylla is tied up in a large room and is surrounded by many creatures laughing as he shouts his displeasure. Acylla spots his friends and Hero gestures to him to be quiet. There are too many people here to fight; he will need to start a diversion. They leave the room and go back down the passage into a chamber; it is filled with stores that the evil creatures have amassed. Piling some of the cloth items up Hero uses the lightning spell to start a fire amongst them and retreats back into the room Acylla is in to wait. It is not long before the smoke makes its way down the corridor and into this room. The creatures go to investigate, leaving just two as guards. Hero and Peter quickly deal with them and then unchain Acylla. They will not be able to escape yet as the passage out of here is filled with people, but Acylla is now available to help them fight. Having put the fire out the creatures head back into the room and using the element of surprise the newly reunited four attack them. Having killed everyone and taken great satisfaction in doing so, they head out into the passage and back towards the last area they were in. People are leaving fast now; they are heading to the area right over on the west of the country, the desert land. Hero wants to follow them but is aware he does not have the amulet from this area yet and cannot leave without it. He decides to explore the passage they just left. It heads north and slopes down steeply. They finally come to a halt in a large cave with multiple doors. All but one are locked. They enter the room and meet a man sitting there. He has been waiting for you. He introduces himself as Douglas. “I have been here a long time but knew you would come finally.” He hands Hero the crystal. “You need to start finding a way of putting all the pieces together now, their full power will not be realised until they are united. In the desert you will find the setting you need, just don’t miss it.” Thanking Douglas they head off the way the others went but on leaving the passage see that the wall has crumbled and they will have to take an alternate route. It is extremely dark here and Petronella lights the torches to see where they are going. The passage winds frantically and they cannot see more than a few feet at a time in front of you. As they turn each corner there is a different creature, they have met them all over the last day of so before but here they are all together and out for revenge on you! As each one dies they leave rewards as always, this time you also receive some black powder. Hero goes to leave this when the first drops but Petronella stops him. “I don’t know what this stuff is called but if you light it a big explosion follows, maybe we will need it.” Peter scoops it up and places it in Hero’s bag. After much fighting, wending and weaving the four reach the chamber of the vampire and enter. The vampire has heard them coming and has summoned back up. He is standing between them and the way out, a passage leads to the right and you they hear others rushing down it. They need to kill the vampire quickly! All four set upon him at once making sure he does not live long. Petronella again deals the ultimate blow as she drives the stake through his heart and collects his power, that of healing. While Petronella has been doing this the other three have been placing some of the black powder close to the passage the others are coming up. Acylla blows fire on this as you all hide on the other side of the room. The wall collapses, sealing them in as you leave through the exit the vampire has now left clear. ******************** They are not out in the open as you expected they would be but rather in a room that resembles a large chimney. Soaring vertically way above them, sunlight is just visible at the top. Hero searches quickly to see if there is any other way out of here but luck is not with him today. The only way is up! This is hard enough for the three humans but is impossible for Acylla; promising he will find a way when he reach the top; Hero starts to climb. It is hard going but finally he reaches the top, helping Peter and Petronella up through the exit. The three collapse on firm ground and plan how they are going to get Acylla back with them. You are able to see the land they just came from behind them and the surrounding landscape which is rock covered; some tiny and some really large ones. In the distance, the way they need to go is the hint of green, maybe trees. They need to get Acylla out of there and move on as fast as they can. They still have the rope from the catapult and this will help but is nowhere near long enough. The three look around for something to help them and spot that lots of the rocks are ivy covered. They learned to plait up rope in the last village so decide to give it a try. The three of them work quickly until they have two strong ropes to attach to the one they already had. Peter is lowered down with the rope and helps to secure Acylla, before climbing back up to help with the job of pulling him up. This saps the group’s energy greatly but they cannot leave him behind after coming all this way. Once the four of them are together again they set off in the direction of the green they can see in the distance. Some of the rocks are large and bar the way, causing them to go around them. At times they form a block and they have to double back to get through it. They work out easily when they are going the right or wrong way. Each time they make a wrong turn they find a small bush growing with a cornucopia of delights on it. Once they pick one thing from the bush the rest disappear! However, if the route is correct a mongoose stands in front of them. Only by killing these can they progress but these drop gold, not a usual thing for creatures they have met so far but very welcome indeed. A man sits in front of them as they round a particularly big rock. “Ho, so you made it! Well done. I am the guard for the next village; it will cost you 30 gold pieces to travel to this place.” Hero happily pays him the gold pieces so they can leave here and get on. Upon receiving the gold the man laughs and bangs his stick against the rock next to him. From the rocks surrounding jump terrible looking creatures and surround the downhearted four. There are many of the raptor type creatures but they do not stand up to the attacks well and soon lay dead at their feet. The man has been backing up fast while the fight turns in the favour of the band of travellers. Hero spots this and quickly prevents him from leaving, why should he be allowed to live? The way now free, the four move forward to see what the next place brings them. Hero can feel they are getting close now and a mixture of excitement and fear creeps up on him.